This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a system for detecting whether or not a pair of connectors have been mated.
Generally, an electrical connector assembly includes a pair of connectors which are mated at a connector interface. For instance, a plug or male connector may be mateable with a receptacle or female connector. Typically, each connector includes some form of dielectric housing mounting a plurality of conductive terminals which interengage to establish electrical continuity through the assembly when the connectors are mated.
In some applications, it may be desirable to be able to detect whether or not a pair of connectors are fully mated. Such detection systems have some form of indicator which is in a given position when the connectors are fully mated. However, there are other applications wherein it may be desirable to indicate whether or not a pair of connectors have ever been mated, even after the connectors are separated. For instance, in the automotive industry, when a consumer returns a vehicle to a dealership for service because of certain components not operating properly or because warning lights become visible, the dealership attempts to determine the root cause of the problem. One such root cause is the fact that a pair of electrical connectors have not been fully mated. In certain areas of the vehicle, this is quite difficult to determine. The present invention is direction to providing a mating detection system in an electrical connector assembly which can detect whether or not a pair of connectors have ever been fully mated in a first instance, even when the connectors are separated or unmated.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved mating detection system in an electrical connector assembly.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a first connector includes a mating detection element integral therewith and movable from an unmated position to a mating detection position. A second connector is mateable with the first connector and has an actuator element engageable with the mating detection element of the first connector to move the detection element from its unmated position to its mating detection position and, thereby, visually indicate that the connectors have been mated.
According to one aspect of the invention, the mating detection element is fabricated of deformable material and is deformed when moving from its unmated position to its mating detection position. The mating detection element may be fabricated of plastic, metal or like deform able material. As disclosed herein, the detection element is formed by an engaging button connected to a housing of the first connector by at least one deformable web. The actuator element on the second connector is provided by a protruding boss.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first connector includes a housing panel having an opening with a peripheral edge. The engaging button which forms the mating detection element is located within the opening and is joined to the peripheral edge thereof by a plurality of deformable webs in a spoke-like arrangement. The panel has a front mating side, and the spoke-like deformable webs project forwardly therefrom to locate the engaging button spaced forwardly of the front mating side of the panel in the unmated position of the button. The webs are deformed and the engaging button xe2x80x9csnapsxe2x80x9d through the opening to a rear side of the panel in the mating detection position of the button.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.